The Player Played
by Penbrydd
Summary: Jim Kirk is in love with his first officer, but everyone hits on Spock, except him. What happens when he's finally had enough of just watching?


**Characters:** Spock, Kirk, Scotty, Several OCs  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Lots of expletives. It's nu!Kirk.  
**Notes:** OP requested a 5+1 with jealous!Kirk. I managed to turn it into a hookup, instead of an established relationship.

* * *

**From this prompt:**  
Five times Spock was boldly propositioned by visiting/attacking aliens.

And one time Jim was all "Fuck this shit! My Vulcan!".

* * *

**Eins**  
It was after the war -- if you could even call it a war. The Romulans from the future had scared the shit out of everyone, and the Empire was willing to consider an alliance with the Federation, to prevent the upcoming destruction of their homeworld. The Enterprise had been assigned to transport the Romulan ambassador and his entourage to the first of what both sides hoped would be many conferences.

But, that all depended on Jim Kirk not killing the ambassador's clerk, with his own two hands.

It wasn't that she wasn't pretty. For a Romulan, she was outright adorable. It was just that she seemed to have attached herself to Spock. Every meal served on the ship, she ate with him, instead of with the ambassador's collective. She smiled slyly and ate dumplings with her fingers. She laughed at his ... Kirk would say jokes, but Spock didn't really make jokes. 'Wry observations', he supposed.

Spock, thankfully, seemed convinced she was a spy, trying to extract information from him. He reported to Kirk, every night, that she had followed him around as much as she was able, asking him about himself, his family, and life in the Federation. And, every night, Kirk encouraged Spock's misconceptions, and Spock left, looking faintly disappointed.

**Zwei**  
She was Orion. They were like that. Jim had dated Gaila for long enough to understand that Orion females don't interact with anything, without expressing some sort of sexual attraction. He kept telling himself that, as she continued to fawn over his first officer. It wasn't like he didn't have one of his own. It was an Orion bar, after all, and patronage was somewhat limited to how many of the staff were on the floor at any given time.

He blamed himself, really. It had been his idea to come to this place, and he'd brought Spock, hoping the Vulcan would object. Instead, Spock seemed amused by the girl's antics, as he tried to teach her what was appropriate to do to a Vulcan, and what was likely to get her a neck pinch. Spock was, on the whole, a lot more tolerant than many Vulcans, although he was probably much less tolerant than the kind of Vulcans that would be found in a place like this.

As the evening went on, Kirk was dismayed to observe the raised eyebrow and slight relaxation at the corners of the mouth that indicated that Spock was actually having fun. The 'Vulcan smile', he called it, when Spock wasn't looking.

When they got back to the ship, Jim wrote off his sour attitude as tiredness, and returned to his quarters, leaving Spock staring after him, unconvinced.

**Drei**  
Benny Harker was both flighty and human, and barely old enough to be in Starfleet. Like Chekov, Kirk reflected, but annoying. He was part of the new medical team they'd picked up at Starbase 24, and once they got to Starbase 14, to deliver the Aradian trade negotiation team, McCoy could go back to being understaffed. The kid would be lucky if Kirk didn't kick him out an airlock, before then.

It wasn't that he was gay. Kirk was into guys, from time to time. It was that this kid was a flaming queer and couldn't turn it off. McCoy couldn't stand having him in sickbay, and just about everyone except Riley would duck into the nearest room, when he came down the hall, loudly singing 20th century girl-band songs, to himself.

Kirk entered the astrophysics lab, to find Nurse Harker whining that Spock was no fun. As the boy leaned forward, to rest his hands and chin on Spock's shoulder, the Vulcan reacted faster than Kirk's eyes could follow, and young Mr. Harker dropped like a sack of bricks.

"My apologies, Captain. I had not expected to be touched. He should wake up in an hour or two." Spock looked down at the unconscious nurse. "Possibly three. I can report to the brig, if you wish."

Kirk repressed a cackle. "That's fine, Spock. You go back to work. I'll call Dr. McCoy to come pick up Mr. Harker. If he asks, tell him I said it was self-defence."

**Vier**  
The Klingon captain was more than enough to spook the crew from her own ship, but when she came aboard to negotiate the transfer of prisoners, ensigns scattered before her, like rats. Scotty just leaned against the transporter console, looking unimpressed.

"I spent a fair swath on Delta Vega. I've seen worse than you, lass." He laughed, easily. "Commander Spock should be down in a moment, t' take you to the conference room. But, y' should really give us back Riley, for free. The lad doesn't bite, at all. Shouldn't think there's any fun in him, for you."

The captain laughed, heartily. "I like you, little man. Maybe we should take you, instead."

"I think our captain'd be quite upset by that, but you're welcome to drop in, if you're on board when I get off shift, if you know what I mean." Scotty grinned boldly, but the grin fell straight off his face as Spock entered.

"Captain Khe'lahr, if you would follow me, please." Spock looked almost mechanical -- straight backed, square shouldered, pale skinned, and expressionless.

The Klingon grinned at Scotty. "You have Vulcans? You didn't tell me you had Vulcans!"

"Just the one, I'm afraid!" Scotty called after her, as they left.

As they entered the conference room, Khe'lahr grinned at Kirk. "Captain Kirk. A pleasure to meet the Federation's youngest captain."

He shook her hand, but the grin didn't fade.

"I'll tell you what, Kirk. Anything you want, for the Vulcan. I've always wanted one of those."

"No. Absolutely not. That's my first officer." Kirk looked faintly horrified. "Spock, I need you on the bridge. Now."

"Humans," Khe'lahr commented, watching Spock's backside as he left the room. "You never take the easy way out."

**Fünf**  
Charise Leye was the Matriarch of the Fifth House of Betazed, and like all Matriarchs of the Fifth House, she never let anyone forget it. Her Obnoxiousness, as Kirk called her, behind her back, was in everyone's business, all the time. He wondered, some nights, what would've happened if he'd just pretended not to hear that distress call. But, he'd done it -- the good and right thing -- and now he was stuck with her, all the way to Earth. It would be another week.

And for such a loud and emotional woman, she had an utterly unfathomable desire to spend time with Spock. Something about being able to spend time with another telepath. He had mentioned that her mind was unusually easy to read -- he barely needed to have any contact with her, and her intentions became crystal clear. And her intention, according to Spock, was to claim him to father her children. The combination of Vulcan and Betazoid traits, apparently, would lead to ridiculously powerful telepathic powers -- the kind that could end wars. Or start them.

Night after night, Spock declined her offers, insisting he would choose a mate from his own species, protesting that his peculiar genetics made continuations of his line inviable. But, she refused to give up, and he refused to give in.

The day she left the ship, Kirk was left to use the public restrooms, as Spock had locked himself in their shared bathroom, and Kirk could hear the shower running, for hours. A distinctly human reaction.

**...and that one time...**  
It wasn't until the Acamarian trade delegation arrived that Captain Kirk completely lost his shit. In front of people. Loudly.

One of the negotiators became unduly friendly with Spock, grabbing the first officer's hand and proposing unutterable lewdness, on the way out of the transporter room. Before Spock could get his mouth open, Kirk was shouting.

"That is it! That's all. The fucking end. Get your fucking hands off my Vulcan." He threw his hands up in shocked emphasis. "That's not just the first officer of my ship -- the Federation flagship -- that Vulcan is _my_ Vulcan. I'm sure you people have girlfriends, boyfriends, wives, consorts, harem-boys -- whatever the hell it is you people do -- but that? That is MINE. Holy shit, stop touching my fucking Vulcan."

Kirk vibrated with frustration, staring tensely at the Acamarians for a long moment, before storming out of the room, muttering, "Jesus Christ," under his breath.

Scotty ended up showing the delegates to their quarters, with apologies for the captains behaviour, along the way. Kirk, he explained, was very much aware of how offensive touching really was to Vulcans, and he was just responding to his XO's sudden extreme distress. The captain was not nearly so irrational, when his crew was not in distress. In the end, the Acamarians took his word for it, and said they looked forward to seeing the captain in less stressful situations.

Spock, on the other hand, followed immediately after the captain, when Scotty offered to situate the delegates. He caught Kirk, at last, in the turbolift.

"I am _your_ Vulcan?" he demanded.

"No, I guess you're not," Kirk sighed, leaning against the wall, as Spock punched the emergency stop. "I'm sorry, all right? I just ... You looked ... I'm so tired of watching..."

Spock cocked his head. "You are offended by other people's attempts to initiate physical contact with me?"

"I'm _envious_ that other people feel so free to touch you, and here I am, trying to respect your space. I know you hate to be touched, so I don't do it. And here I am, missing out, like a jackass." Kirk rubbed a hand over his face and glared at the floor.

"You wish to touch me?" Spock sounded honestly confused.

"Yeah. Kind of a lot, actually." Kirk rubbed his cheek, trying to hide that he was turning red. "Look, I'm sorry. I said it. I'll stop."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I sincerely hope you do not stop. I would not object to your touch, Jim. I would --" He paused to weigh the words on his tongue. "-- welcome it."

Kirk blinked, dazed. "I -- You -- What? Seriously? ... ... I don't know where to begin."

The corner of Spock's mouth twitched, and his eyebrow arced up further, as he held out two fingers, palm up.

Kirk reached out to touch them, but stopped, fingertips millimetres above Spock's. "Only you would start with a kiss," he laughed. "How long have you not been telling me?"

"Even a Vulcan is entitled to some secrets," Spock replied, lifting his fingers to stroke Kirk's.

"Hm," Kirk reflected, restarting the lift. "Maybe I didn't lie to the delegation. Maybe you are my Vulcan, after all."

"Certainly, at this time," Spock replied, slyly, studying a light fixture.


End file.
